


Sliver – Frerard and Waycest Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frikey - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Frerard, M/M, Sliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a couple of situations and scenarios from my favorite pairings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely FICTIONAL!! Also includes incest...

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," I whisper, standing in the doorway of the living room sucking my thumb, wearing my Winnie the Pooh nightshirt and clinging my favorite stuffie to my chest. Frank looks up from his video game and smiles, glancing away only to pause it. 

"Aww, come here, baby boy," he says. Immediately I run to him, jumping into his lap and curling up as small as I possibly can, my smooth, bare legs curled under me. 

"Shhhhh, tell me about your dream, little kitten," He whispers in my ear, kissing my forehead and stroking my back as he soothes me. I blink back the tears stinging my eyes and try to steady my breath, but my lip still quivers as I try to tell him. 

"I dreamt that I d-did something bad, and y-y-you didn't want me anymore so you... you... " The tears flood my eyes. I bury my face in his chest as sob after sob wracks my body. He doesn't let me stay there and cry though. Instead he pulls me back, a sober expression on his face. 

"Kitten, look at me." I look down, unable to meet his eyes. "Kitten, look at me, now." This time, I obey immediately. The change of his tone makes me afraid, but the adoration in his eyes eases my fears. 

"I will never leave you. I know you're not perfect. I knew that the moment I met you, but you're perfect for me." He stares at me a moment longer, watching my expression. He can tell that I still don't believe him. 

"I know what my baby boy needs," he whispers, hand caressing my cheek. "He needs his Daddy to show how much he loves him." Then his hand moves from my cheek to the back of my head, fist tangling roughly in my long dark hair as he now forces me to look at him. 

It dawns on me what he has in mind, and I nod a yes as much as I can. My heart races as he uses my hair as a leash to guide me into the bedroom, tossing me onto the bed and pinning me down. He kisses me passionately and lifts my nightshirt up over my nipples, still using one hand to secure my arms above my head. 

"Nngh , yes, Daddy!" I moan, squirming beneath him as his strong hands maul my soft nipples. It hurts, but the pain is bliss, only making the ache in my groin more prominent. Then he lets go of my wrists. 

"Don't you dare move," he growls in my ear before removing my shirt completely and kissing down my nipples. He assaults them, squeezing and biting into the flesh, suckling on them in the way he knows makes me squirm. My eyes roll back into my head, and I begin to whimper, begging him for more. 

"What's that baby? You need more? Where do you need your Daddy? Here?" He places a hand on me knee, teasing me. I shake my head. "Here?" His fingers trail lightly up to my mid thigh. I moan but shake my head. "Here?" He grins, caressing my upper thigh, almost to where I need but not quite. 

"Daddyyyyyyy!" I groan, squirming towards him. He takes his hand away. 

"What do you need, baby girl? Use your words." 

"Touch me, Daddy! I need you to rub me!" I whine. 

"Ohhh, that's a big command for such a little boy. Are you a big boy now?" I look at him wide eyed, unsure of how to answer. "Do you want to be touched like a big boy?" His hand teases, caressing my thighs up until he just almost reaches the treasure between my legs, then stopping and moving back down to my knee. I nod frantically. 

"Please, Daddy, touch me like a big boy!" 

A satisfied grin settles on his face, and suddenly my panties are ripped forcefully off. It all happens too fast to comprehend as he pushes my legs back to rest on either side of my head and dives in, his tongue lapping at my arse likes it's the first meal he's had in weeks. It's so fast and intense that my legs immediately begin to tremble, and I think I might cum right there. Then it stops. 

"You have my permission to cum. Do not try to stop yourself. I want you to cum as many times as you want and more, do you understand me, kitten?" He says, practically growling. I can still feel his breath on my scrotum, adding to the heat. 

"Y-y-yess, Daddy. Please make me cum," I gasp the words, and he's back in almost before I finish. Stars flash before my eyes with my first orgasm, but he doesn't stop. I scream in pleasure. After my third orgasm he stops eating me, but he isn't done. He releases my legs but still spreads them wide, straddling my left leg and pressing his lips to mine. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue, hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel his cock straining against his jeans as it presses against my leg, and smell the scent of sex in the air. It's a complete sensory overload. 

Then his fingers are inside of me. He finds my prostate with expert precision, and my eyes immediately roll back in my head. I arch my back more with every thrust of his fingers. At this point I don't know if I'm squirming to get away from his fingers or force them deeper inside of me. It's so intense, but so good. The waves of my fourth orgasm roll over me, my muscles clenching around his fingers. 

"Look at me," he commands, his forehead pressed against mine and his breath on my cheek. I try to look, but my eyes can't focus and just roll back in my head. He chuckles and continues to finger fuck me. 

By my fifth orgasm, I don't even have the energy to squirm anymore. My moans blur together along with my surroundings. He owns me completely, and I will do absolutely anything he asks. He pulls his fingers out of me and sticks them in my mouth. I nurse willingly as he strokes my hair with his other hand. 

"Baby girl, I will never leave you. Do you believe me now?" 

"Of course, Daddy," I say in a singsongy way. My voice is light and airy. I might as well be floating on a cloud. He flips me over onto my tummy, and suddenly I feel a different type of flesh at my entrance. This one is just as familiar as my Daddy's fingers, or perhaps moreso, and I lift my butt up in the air to meet it. His thick cock thrusts into me from behind with the force of all of the pent up arousal from tonight. 

I happily lie there and take it, thinking there's no way I could orgasm again tonight. Yet somehow with his hot, throbbing cock pounding me from behind, I build towards yet another orgasm. The world disappears for a moment as I claw at the sheets and scream DADDY over and over again. By the end of this last orgasm, I'm spent, but he continues to pound me until he's finished. All I can do is whimper as he fills my well-used hole with his cum. I smile, feeling it leak out and drip down my thighs. 

"Daddy?" I mumble sleepily. 

"Yes kitten?" 

"Hold me please." 

"Of course, sweet boy. Did Daddy make the bad dreams all better?" Frank says as he pulls me into his arms and covers me with a blanket. 

"What bad dreams?" I whisper, nuzzling his neck. I hear his soft chuckle, and then fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Peaking – Waycest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Gerard pov

My wife and daughter had just left the house to go shopping and had left me some money to get a movie and some pizza. Bandit really really wanted to watch Frozen so badly, she cried all day.

So why not give the kid what she wanted right? 

She's so spoiled but i love her. 

Sitting here just bored out of my mind, i thought about my younger brother, Mikey. I don't know why, but I just need to see him. I picked up my Samsung S6 and dialed his digits.

"H-Hello?" 

"Hey man, how have you been? Where are you at?"

He sighed. He didn't sound too happy to talk to me. 

"I-I'm at my boyfriend-my exes house-um" He let out a sob. 

Why is he crying??

"Mikes? What's wrong?" 

"H-He cheated o-on me umm-I p-packed my things-fuck uh-"

"-Come over. Lindsey and the baby went out shopping and I would rather you tell me when you get here" I cut him off, snapping slightly due to anger. He sniffed and shuttered. 

"O-Okay,"

I hung up and went into deep thought. Pete Wentz is, or was, Mikey's first boyfriend ever since he came out to mom and I three years ago. Mikey loves him and wanted to marry him. Raise kids with him. Grow old with him. 

I got all off that. I have a wife that birthed a beautiful child that I helped create. 

It bums me out to think how my bro can't have that. 

Because of stupid Pete. 

Wow...

I never liked him anyway. 

So he came over and we were eating. He explained everything. How he caught Pete having sex with another man. Not just any man. 

Patrick. 

His trusty best friend. He cried while trying to talk but the words couldn't come out. 

Trying to comfort him was difficult but it worked.

I'm just beyond pissed.

Nervously, he knocked his drink off of the table and on to me. He sighed on put his head down. 

"S-Sorry I-" He sounded like he was going to start crying again. 

"Its okay Mikey. I got it," I paused the movie and cleaned up the mess with a few napkins. 

After it was cleaned up I got a call and my girls were getting a hotel room and staying the night there cause the roads were bad. So I asked Mikey if he just wanted to spend the night and he said yes. 

Finally, a sleepover with my favorite person ever. 

My little bro. 

I told him I was gonna get in the shower to clean off cause he knocked the drink on me and he said ok and turned on the TV. 

But suddenly, I was in the shower about two minutes before I heard the door open and Mikey walk in the room, when all of a sudden the curten on my shower opened and he stepped in naked. 

"What the fuck?!"

Mikey pov

"What the fuck?!" He said and covered himself up real fast. My breath quickened of the sight of my brother's wet, naked body. His red hair was dripping droplets of water onto his shoulders. When he tried to hide his chest and penis with his hands but failed miserably. 

It made me lick my lips devilishly. 

Sinfully. 

"I-I got lonely, and I don't care if you're naked," I said. "We can shower together. No biggie," 

He stared at me like I was a psychopath. I felt a sudden feeling of vulnerability. I started to look down on my body and put my hands behind my back. I noticed I was already getting a hard-on going on down there. 

For a moment, I thought he hated me deeply. 

But I thought wrong when he uncovered and finished washing his body. I started to wash my own. 

"Let me help you with your back," He said, his smirk got bigger and bigger. I hesitantly allowed him to do so. 

He started washing my back when his hand slid down over my ass. As a natural instinct, I hit his hand away.

"S-Sorry. I know doing this is wrong. Y-You're my brother," He apologized. I turned around to where I was facing him. I moved a red strand 

"Look, I know you're married and have a daughter. I know your life already begun but you're different. I love you, in a different way Gee. I want to feel you. Touch you, in different ways," My lips moved closer and closer. I whispered:

"It feels so right,"

He stared into my eyes, his half lidded. Probably in deep thought about something. He nibbled on my ear and whispered:

"I love you more,"

He didn't keep his apology when he touched my arse again. 

And again. 

"H-Hey, did Pete used to treat this sweet ass right?" He whispered darkly as he spanked my cheek hard when he said 'ass'. I didn't and couldn't respond. 

I moaned instead. 

That really hurt. 

Do it again. 

And he did. 

"He's missing out on such a pretty little boy," He hesitantly stuck, what I assumed was his finger, in my hole. I let out a soft groan when he started pumping slowly. 

"Do you like that baby?" He started to leave lovebites on my neck and bit my collarbone and sucked that spot. Licked it. 

"Will you make fun of me if I say yes?" He stopped sucking and moved his lips up to connect with mine. He pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth. I tasted blood. 

"Never,"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't like it," He frowned before I continued. 

"I love it,"

His bottom lip went in between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow which turned me on ten times more. 

"You better baby," That was when he stuck a second finger in and I moaned a little bit, and felt my dick aching from the lack of touch. He reached around and started to pump me. 

Thats when I stopped him.

"Wait a minute dude,"

Thats when i noticed he had a hard cock too.

"What's wrong?" He shuddered. 

"Have you ever had gay sex before?"

"..."

Gerard pov

"Have you ever had gay sex before?"

I didn't answer for a while. Instead I pulled him closer and rested my head on his shoulder. I let out a disappointing sigh.

"No but..." I paused "...I want you to be my first," He pecked my lips and smiled. 

He's so adorable.

Without thinking, I started to put my fingers back in his ass and he moaned again and louder this time. 

My mind was going in circles at the sight of my younger and vulnerable brother getting ass fucked by my own two fingers. He was a moaning mess and he squirmed in my grasp. 

And the warm water pouring from the faucet above us didn't help either. 

"M-More," He moaned out as i inserted a third finger. He was moaning louder and louder every stretching thrust. That's when I turned him around and started kissing him passionately. Thankfully, he started kissing right back. 

This time, the kiss was more intense. 

We made out for probably a minute when i started to reach for his cock and started pumping him again and he shuddered. 

"Gee?"

"Hmm?" I replied, pumping faster. 

"Fuck me," He muttered and I sucked in a breath. 

"But I don't have a condom," 

"Fuck me raw," He whispered and place the my free hand on the side of his ass. 

I smirked. Who would've known my little brother could be so fucking sexy. 

If we're going to do this, were going to do it right here. 

Right now

I gently laid him down the shower floor and I cautiously laid on him. The water as our only lubricant so far. 

I lifted his legs and started to line my member up with his arsehole. I leaned down and kissed his lips once more. 

"I'm going to fuck you," I muttered "Hard,"

I saw the blush forming on his cheeks. 

That's when I entered him slowly and thoroughly. Moans and soft grunts escaped his lips as I got deeper. 

I was finally deep enough. My head hung low and my cherry red hair was covering my face as I waiting for Mikey to adjust. Panting slightly due to the tightness. He finally did so.

He nodded, letting me know I can move. 

As my thrusts grew faster, both of our moans and groans grew louder. 

"T-Touch m-me," Mikey wined and I reached over. Fondling his length as I pounded into him. 

His ass is so unbelievably tight. And he looks so pretty while I'm fucking it. 

I couldn't hold it in. I was humping him hard and fast, I cummed in his ass. He released his load into my hand. Our semen instantly flowed down the drain. 

After calming our highs, I laid on top of him. I kissed his pink and parted lips again and got off. 

"How was that?" I asked catching my breath. He nodded and smiled genuinely. 

"That was amazing,"

We got out of the shower and dried off. We finished our pizza and finished the movie and then watched some TV. His head rested on my shoulder as he cuddled one of Bandit's fluffy blankets. I felt my eyes dropping by the second. 

"Gee? I'm so sleepy," He said groggily and yawned. He made the cutest noises.

"Let's go to bed,"

We cleaned up our mess and walked to my bed room. We started undressing.

"What do you sleep in?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. 

"Boxers or naked" so when we were laying down to go to sleep we crawled underneath the covers and I put my arm around him and brought my cock as close to his ass as i could and he rolled over. We started making out again but he stopped kissing me. 

"Let's do it tomorrow. I'm exhausted," He cooed and yawned loudly again. I smiled and let him have his rest. 

I couldn't sleep. 

All I could think about was Lindsey. My daughter. My Mother. 

How would they react? 

They would hate me to death if they found out I had passionate gay sex with my biological brother. 

I don't know. But all I know is,

I'm glad he peaked.


	3. Little Searching — Frerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DD/LB!Frerard

My name is Frank and it took me many years to realize one night can change everything.  

 

I went inside my local club, ordered a beer, and started scanning the room. I saw a tall skinny boy, his hair red, sitting all by himself in a booth. He was watching everyone dance, and I could tell he was scared. He caught me checking him out, and I grinned at him. He was scared, and quickly looked away. I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey there," I told him. He turned around and he faced me. His face was bright red. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"No," he said, his voice trembling. "Go ahead."

We introduced each other, and he had just came out to his family. It seems everything was okay, and they encouraged him to pursue his new lifestyle. He just couldn't stop looking at me, and I loved the effect I was having on him.

"Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?" I asked him.   
He looked at me, stunned. I put my hand around his shoulder, and I pulled him close to me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked him, when I heard that a slow, romantic song was playing. He nodded. I led him to the dance floor, and everyone was dancing in pairs. I pulled him close to me. He put his hands around my neck, and we started dancing. He was very shy, and seemed like he was doing everything possible to not look at me.

"Look at me," I told him, with a serious tone, so that we knew I meant business. He looked at me, and I leaned over, and gently kissed him. He gave me a shy smile, and I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him again, this time harder. I broke the kiss, and he was almost unable to stand up. 

"What do you say we head back to my place?" I whispered in his ear. 

"Yes," he replied, as if he was under a spell. I took him by the hand, and led him out of the club. My place was very close, so we walked.

We arrived at my place, and I let him in. He looked over, and went to the window, admiring the nice view. Sparkles in his beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Wow, you've got a nice place," He gasped "The view is beautiful." Then he turned around, and saw me naked. He nearly jumped. 

"You like what you see, boy?" I asked caressing my chest. He nodded. "Why don't you take off your clothes, baby?" i went on.

He slowly got undressed, and only left his underwear on. He was hairless, pale and so beautiful. I got hard instantly. I walked over to him, grinning. I pulled him close to me, pressing my tatted body against his pale one. He whimpered, and put his hands around my neck. I started to kiss him, gently. He was like puddy in my hands.

"Frank?" He asked nervously. "I need to tell you something. I'm... I'm a virgin,"

The thought of being this pretty little boy's first man turned me on like nothing else.

"That's perfect baby," I told him. "I will show you what it's like to have a man on top of you, and make love to you." I took him in my arms to my bedroom, and I threw him on my bed.

"Take off your underwear, boy," I whispered to him. "Let me see you."   
He took it off. He looked to be 3.5 inches, not bad for his size, but nothing compared to my 9 inches.

"Good boy... Now, lay on your back," I said, as I climbed in bed with him.

I straddled him, and leaned over him. I winked at him, and gently kissed his lips. I kissed his cheek, and then kissed neck and chest. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I took his hands, pinning them to the bed. He was completely vulnerable, and I loved it. I put my full weight on top of him, making him moan.

"That's it boy," I told him. "Feel my body engulf you. You're mine." 

I kissed him brutally, moaning in his mouth. I had him under my control. I yanked his chin up, exposing his neck. I attacked his neck with my mouth, and quickly found his weak spot. I kissed, licked and sucked on his spot, encouraged by his moans.

"Yes, Daddy. Uhhnnn~" he cried.   
I broke the kiss and looked at him, satisfied. 

"Do you think you can take my dick?" I asked him. 

"Yes," he whispered "But p-please, be gentle."

I got off him, and took a condom, sliding it to my member. I gently inserted it in his hole, but he grabbed my shoulders, crying in pain.

"Oh, it hurts," he cried. "Does it always hurt so much?" 

"At first," I replied. "Just relax, baby," I told him as I kissed him on the lips. 

"I want you to always remember this moment."

I felt him loosen up, as I slammed my dick in his ass. Gradually his moans, turned into pleasure, and he smiled at me. 

He pulled me on top of him, and tried to kiss me. I covered his lips with mine. He threw back his head, once again exposing his neck. I could see the mark I left on him earlier. I bit him hard, and he dug his fingers in my back.

"I'm close!" I yelled. I took off the condom and shot my load on his stomach. Sweat was pouring from my chest. I was ready to go take a shower, but he grabbed my hand.

"No, please!" I pleaded. "I like having you on top of me, crushing me with your body," 

"Whatever you want, babe," I smiled, and I put my full weight on him. He put his hands around me, enjoying me. 

"Bite my neck again," he whispered.

He didn't realize how much he turned me on. I pulled the hair at the back of his head, and I bit his neck again, enjoying his moans. 

It's cliche, I know, but that was how I met my little husband, Gerard.


	4. My Molester – Frerard

Today, my molester got out of prison. I didn't think he molested me. I loved him and he loved me. Only problem was, I was thirteen and he was 24. But today, I got the chance to see him. 

"I'm sorry okay? I was young and stupid preteen and I liked you... alot..." I felt the tears stream down my face. He looked at me and then looked away.  

"You know it's okay because I still like you too. It pissed me off but I thought about you every single day inside that cell. You haunted me every single day. But that didn't make me deny the fact you were truly a beautiful kid. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care if you liked it. It was wrong and you know it," His words made me feel a lot better. He still had the same personality. The same words of wisdom. 

The same everything. 

Except he was more angry.

We made it to his house and we walked in. The place didn't look too bad. It was just empty with a bunch of brand new furniture. You could tell he just moved in. He placed his keys on the coffee table and slipped out of his jacket. His arms are now covered in tattoos. The last time I saw him there was only a few. Without saying a word he looked at me for a solid five minutes and I looked at him. I really want him. 

Now. 

"I know this is too much to ask for but I want to feel the same way as I did that one evening.." I said bashfully and surprisingly he appeared in front of me, smiling. It was actually unexpected because he hugged me closely. I could tell he was already hard because I felt his own erection pressed firmly against my leg. When his lips met mine, I found myself feeling like I was melting like butter in a hot frying pan. I felt so submissive and helpless in his arms. I responded to his passionate kiss while hugging him as firmly as he hugged me. I was helplessly and unconsciously in lust and I suddenly seemed willing to submit to Frank's advances.

I wrapped my arms around his back. He eased me in his arms to his bedroom where he gently placed me tenderly on his black sheeted bed, laying us down while still being kissed and held passionately. I was crazed with feelings and emotions that I had never expected or dreamed. I really loved how this handsome man was treating me and my body and soul was reacting in a mesmerizing enthusiasm that was beyond my comprehension.

"Gerard I-I wanted you this entire time," He said between pants and our lips clashed again. I was soon being cuddled and supported on the bed with my head cradled in his hand while finding myself lost in the astounding sensuality of being held and kissed so passionately by this man. His tongue searched my mouth with a greediness that made me swoon with a maddening lustfulness. I was in a helpless position on my back beneath him. My legs were unconsciously wrapped around both sides of his waist and I could feel his erection dangerously close to my arse.  Immediately I stiffened in fear and yet ironically my erection seemed to stiffen as well.

Both of us completely naked, I felt a sense of nervousness. 'I was not ready for this' I kept telling myself, yet his tenderness and his strength had me so torn and in such a mixture of need and confusion. I loved everything about how he was making me feel but I was just too afraid to say no and too confused to push him away. These new feelings just felt so very, very wonderful.

Suddenly, he relented from our incredulously heated kiss and looked at me while gently rubbing my raging seven inch erection with is other hand. 

“Have you been with anyone else other than me?” 

“No” I blurted honestly. 

“Okay then,” Frank said in a comforting manner. I think he knew he had already completely seduced me. My admission of innocence and his assurances already seemed to lift my fear and my spirits. The way he was making me feel just seemed far too magical to make me walk away.  

“You were the only one I wanted to be with,” I admitted honestly. I was now allowing myself to relax in his arms as his skillfully gentle fingers had me breathless and had my cock near explosion.

He drew me even closer as our passions seemed to surge. Kissing him again now seemed even more wondrous. Immediately, Frank had made me feel safe and I knew that I wanted even more. I held his back and I visualized that I wanted to be the “boy” in his arms. My erection was pulsing and his kisses were driving me into a state of passionate madness that I suspected could only end in orgasm. I had been gifted with a new mysterious need and desire. Now everything seemed to have changed about how I felt about him.

I love him. 

Frank was rocking and gently but powerfully grinding me beneath him. I knew then that it would just be. I had originally been afraid to see him when he got out of prison and it was probably because I was afraid that he hated me. I was fearful that I would be attracted to him and he wouldn't look at me like that eleven year old boy again. I was frightened that I might be gay. Those hidden naughty shameful fantasies were incredibly becoming real.

This was real. 

He took me to his shower and he washed me all over. I thought I would lose my mind while gently being washed and touched in so many intimate places by him. 

Frank's cock was so huge and so physically intimidating yet I was intrigued and drawn to it. He guided me to my knees in the shower. I wanted to please him like he had pleased me years ago. Getting even his cock head into my mouth was an incredible challenge. My own cock was so aroused that it wouldn’t stop pulsing and quivering in lustful excitement as his moans and his reaction to my lips and throat just made me crazy to please him all the more. His moans made me realize just how much I was bringing pleasure to this man and I was thrilled and overjoyed.

He lifted me after a few minutes and kissed me deeply. He then dried me off and then literally lifted me like a child and carried me to me to his bed. How was I so small? I'm so much taller than him. I felt so small in his arms and yet so comfortably taken care of. I think I was falling for him already. He laid me down gently and rolled me on to my stomach. What happened next was so beyond my brains ability to even understand. As his tongue searched and caressed my derriere he soon found my hole. I thought I would lose my mind. Never had I experienced such tender and personal intimacy. His licks and searching tongue provided my senses with magical sensations and feelings that I couldn’t begin to describe.

I wanted him. I wanted him to fuck me but I dared not ask. I was naïve and inexperienced but I knew what he was making me need. He soon used one finger then two and the eroticism was stunning and beyond belief. I was completely unprepared for his huge cock though. I had no idea just how much of a challenge this man’s thick over eight inch long cock would be to take in my backside.

Now that I do the math, Frank is turning thirty five years old in two months. I didn't care. I seemed to love everything about this dangerous yet sensual man. He spread my legs and stretched me with his tatted fingers, moaning loudly at the familiar feeling. Everything about him was frightening, sexy, and so attractive. I wanted to do was please him and feel the magic of having his magnificent masculine tool inside me.

Kissing my neck, he lifted me to my hands and knees and pulled me firmly by my waist against his huge member. He pressed his cock against my opening and pulled me onto him as I tried to meet his initial forward thrust. He slowly began thrusting. I cried out. The searing pain was enormous. His cock head was barely inside me and my anus was contracting in pain and spasms. I whimpered and tensed. 

"It's okay Gerard. It's okay," He turned me onto my back so we were face to face. He talked me through relaxation and had me breathe out. With my ankles by my ears, Frank then gently pushed forward and then backward so that his minimal, short fuck strokes seemed less invasive and more palatable. When he kissed me I relaxed so much further. I think I was already his. He fucked me further in gentle and then deeper strokes until the pain was ebbing and was soon almost gone.

Now as each of Frank's firmer and more rapid thrusts filled me, it caused my dripping wet and pulsing erection to bounce against my own flat belly and then upward in a stimulating but almost uncomfortable manner. Soon his thrusts became more frenetic yet oddly comforting as I felt him finding places very deep inside me. Now suddenly a new pain filled me with each new deep stroke. It felt like I was being stabbed deep inside me. My cries were perhaps even misinterpreted by Frank as my being passionate and needy. His deep rapid strokes were frenetic when finally I yelped that it hurt I was thankful that he immediately slowed. When he suddenly withdrew completely I felt lost.

I must have felt I needed him and Frank seemed amused and quite pleased. He quite calmly reached for some lubricant. This time his entry was far easier and so incredulously welcomed. I gasped in how wondrous it felt to have his huge cock now deep inside me without pain. Now with a careful deep thrust I felt the hurt again but then Frank somehow pressed farther forward and the pain again ebbed. Now his incredulously deep strokes stopped hurting. My cries were now of only genuine passion. I held his back and his grinding hard cock searched my ass and I never wanted him to stop. I felt his balls spanking my bottom and I was so happy that I cried out in joy. 

“Oh yes ahhh~” I squealed in impassioned and almost fanatical enthusiasm and lust. His lips again met mine and I could hear him grunting right into my mouth. His swirling tongue searched my mouth and throat and I was completely overwhelmed.

After but a few more deep fuck strokes I suddenly I saw stars. I was a goner. My cock was exploding between us in spasm after powerful spasm. I felt his body shudder and as he cried out in a deep moan I felt his cock release its heat deep in my anus. The warmth of his sperm spewing deep in my insides was as joyous as the sensations that had caused my body to convulse and shudder like an atom bomb exploding during my orgasm.

The power of his orgasm seemed as incredulous as mine. I cried out in joy and amazement, shocked, thrilled, amazed, dizzied and forever changed. 

"F-fuck you're still so tight~" Frank's cries filled the room. His deep guttural groans and grunts sounded almost pained yet I knew he too had been moved as much as I. Suddenly, he turned us around for me to sit atop him. Without asking, I rode his huge length like a slut would ride her man. I was suddenly no longer shy. Suddenly, his orgasm erupted so deeply in my bowels. 

I felt like I was home.


	5. My Beautiful Red Rose – Frerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripper!Frerard

The night wept with depression. Bleak, dark, and piercing cold, it was a night for the well-housed and fed to draw round the bright fire, and thank God they were at home.

And for the homeless starving wretch to lay them down and die. Many hunger-worn outcasts close their eyes in our bare streets at such times, who, let their crimes have been what they may, can hardly open them in a more bitter world.

I'm the less fortunate, unfortunately. 

It all started when my (ex) wife, Jamia, found out I was stealing from random civilians and turned me into the pin: prison. After five years of hell, I got a divorce and lost custody of my kids. Since I couldn't see my kids again, I took the dog. He's a pug, and his name is Jr. So he's been my buddy since. I also took the car. 

The reason why I'm homeless is because since I have a felony glued to my ass forever, I couldn't even get a decent job. So my dog and I would sleep in the car. 

Jr and I walked down the streets of New Jersey every night to find any sort of cash. A short and quick shift would be pick-pocketing a sweet old ladies purse but tonight, I can't ruin everyone's night. So it occurred to me that we need to find another way to make money. 

As I was driving downtown I noticed a bright building that was named 'Good Boys'. Probably a male strip club. 

This might relieve some of the long-term stress I'm dealing with right now. 

I left my buddy in the car because I won't be long. Just in and out. I opened the door to a sweaty, yet fruity smell that almost felt like it slapped me across my face. It was pretty flashy here. All the dancers were men, they all wore shorts and they were all masculine in their own way. 

I swear, I'm not gay, just experimenting. It's not like I have a wife to run away from anymore, right? 

I sat on a empty seat and waited for an emotion. It's pretty upbeat in here but not as impressive. I was about to leave, until:

"Need some assistance, sugar?" A more feminine voice approached me. I looked towards it and my eyes almost widened at this sight. 

A stripper dressed in a school girl outfit: white thigh-high socks, a mini red and black plaid skirt and a cropped shirt and revealed his flat abdomen. He was bare foot and his face didn't have makeup, but he didn't need it. His red hair fell perfectly to his shoulders and he had the most perfect curves. 

He was different compared to the others. He was beautiful and no one in this place can really compare. 

"I-If you don't mind," I responded nervously. He kneeled towards me and lended me his hand. 

"It's goin' to cost ya', sweety," He demanded and I hesitated. 

I only have a twenty dollar bill in my wallet. That was going to be for food for the rest of the weekend. 

Whatever. I handed it to him and he tucked it in his shirt. 

"What's your name cutie?" He asked as he slowly made his way down to my lap. His arse slowly started to grind against all right places, revealing his white thong. 

I'm in heaven. 

"Frank," I said as my breath hitched to the back of my throat. I tried not to cough manically, and I succeed. 

Barely. 

"I think I'll call you sugar, for now," He said seductively, I suppressed a moan as he got off me and sat on my lap again, facing me this time. 

"And your name?" I asked quietly and kissed my lips for just a quick second, my chest felt warm. He licked his lips. 

"What do you want it to be?" He asked, his entire upper torso rubbing against me. I thought it was now safe to place my hands on his hips.

"Your real name?" I asked politely and he gave a sly grin. 

"Risky much?" He tilted his head.

"I'm not a pervert nor stalker,"

"But you're getting a lap dance from me?" He smiled and I rose an eyebrow. 

"Touche, but dude, just tell me your name?" I instantly regret asking when he suddenly sat up sternly and slapped my face, hard. 

Wowza! 

Fiesty much?

"It's 'girl' you! And, just call me Gee," He- I mean she exclaimed defensively for a second, then calmed to proceed what he was doing. Our hips are so close together, they almost felt connected. I moved a strand of hair from her pale face and kept one hand on her (face) cheek and the other on her side. Feeling her soft skin against my own. 

"Well Gee, you're the prettiest girl in the party," I grinned and she blushed. I knew she tried to hide it by covering her face with her hair, but I moved it. 

"You think so? I'm the only girl at this party," Her face matched her hair almost perfectly. 

"I just know so," I whispered and she licked my bottom lip. She bit her own.

"Wanna fuck or something?" Her hazel eyes looked into my non-existent soul. I caressed my hand against her arse cheek, then her upper thigh. She moaned softly. 

"You think you can handle me?" I whispered against her ear and nibbled on it. 

"You'll have to see for yourself. Meet me by the back door in thirty minutes," She stood up and winked.

"I'll see you," I grinned as I watched her walk away. Such sass in her walk. 

I can't believe I'm about to get laid. 

I cleaned out my car and waited for maybe ten minutes until the back door opened revealing a clothed Gee. Her red hair tucked behind her ears. She wore a crop top and the slimmest, curviest yoga pants I have ever seen on anybody. 

Probably the most curviest curves I've seen on anyone. 

She also had a pair of black Nike Roshes and a medium sized duffle bag on her shoulder. 

She was pretty much the wifey type. 

What am I even saying?? 

"Didn't you have enough time staring at me tonight?" She asked and I snapped back into reality. I swallowed and I rubbed my eyes, I need to see if this was actually a dream. 

It isn't.

"Okay, let's just go," I replied awkwardly. I have a hard-on and we haven't even started touching each other. 

What is this stripper doing to me? 

We got into my old car and drove off. I looked at her and she smiled slightly. I realized my dog was on her lap. 

"Your dog's a cutie pie," She said adorably as he licked her face. She giggled and he eventually cuddled on her lap. A warm feeling blossomed from my insides. 

"He likes you," I said, scratching the back of Jr's head then place my hand back on the wheel. 

"No kidding," She responded with a bit of an attitude. 

"Maybe it's 'cause you're so pretty," I did genuinely and I realized she didn't respond back. There was a slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she scratch the back of her head awkwardly. She probably already knows how I feel about her and what not. 

But she doesn't need to know that I'm homeless.

I parked the car at some sort of Park filled with green grass. I got out of the car with Frank jr. and tied his leash on a tree stump. He began barking as I started to walk towards the car where she was still sitting at. 

"Hush!" I demanded and he whimpered, silencing immediately. I walked back and sat in the driver's seat. 

"Ready?" She asked looking at me with innocent eyes and licking her lips. My eyes widened when I realized I don't have any sort of protection whatsoever. 

Fuck.

"I don't have a rubber but I'm clean. I swear," I said nervously and she leaned to plant a soft kiss on my lips.

"It's okay. You're my exception," She said as she palmed me with her skilled hands. We started making out, satisfied because her saliva tasted of a strong peppermint. We pulled each other's shirts off and threw them in the back seat.

We continued kissing roughly and I stopped for minute to tilt the steering wheel all the way up, giving us more room. I reached over and pulled off Gee's yoga pants. She looked sexy in the lacy white panties she had on.

Honestly, what am I doing? 

She gently pushed me against the driver's door, pulling my pants off. She bent over and kissed my hard on through my boxers.

Know, we were both wearing only our underwear, socks and shoes.

Gee stopped kissing me and a wave of anxiety washed over me. She looked at me with those beautiful hazel eyes. 

"Let's go to the back baby, there's more room back there," I requested and she nodded her head. We got out of the car and walked to the back. It was about 11:00 at night, so no one was even close to us to see our almost nude bodies. I opened the now empty trunk and we both hopped in.

I closed the door and we laid down on the soft floor. She laid her head on my bare chest, intertwining our legs. 

I began grinding my hips against her boney one's. I hovered my body over hers and I bent my head down to kiss her beautiful face. I lowered my head down to his nipples, biting each one.

"Mmm yes, right there," She moaned as she pursed her lips. I then leaned up and our lips connected. I sat on her covered member. Gently, I rolled Gee onto her stomach, so that now I was sitting on her arse.

"Mmm your body is so perfect," I panted, as I looked down at the shape of her body. My slit was drooling pre cum. I started kissing her neck, giving her a hicky.

Marking my territory. 

I got off Gee and pulled off his panties. I pull it up to my face and smell her precum. I licked it and it tasted amazing.

It was the sweetest. 

With such force, and unbelievable strength, she pushed me onto the floor and she ripped off my underwear.

"Fiesty eh?" I asked breathlessly. 

"Your body is smaller than mine, so it's easy," She said sassily. I was mind-blowned on her dominance she had in her personality. She kissed my lips once and flipped her body so that now we were in the sixty-nine position. I didn't waste anytime, I started sucking and deep throating her beautiful length right away.

Damn I'm so inexperienced. 

Just go with it. 

Gee was sucking me so hard and fast. With a free hand, he would massage my scrotum. When I was about to explode, she stopped and give me a hickey on my inner thigh. Then she would go back to my hard dick.

"Ahhh baby," Gee moaned and without warning she cummed in my mouth. Some seeped out of my mouth and onto my face. I started rimming her clean, and fruity, entrance. 

Let me guess, watermelon? 

I felt my body tense, and I knew that there was no stopping me this time. I released squirt after squirt into her amazing mouth. We both got up, and I was still hard. Our faces inches away. 

"I want you to fuck me so damn hard," She said with flushed cheeks, my cum dripping from her lip. I kissed her roughly, tasting my juices from her mouth.

"Get on all fours and I'll treat you like a princess," I mumbled against her lips and she let out a whimper. She got on his hands and knees. My cock was already lubed enough from her blowjob, and she was already wet from me. I lined myself to her entrance and waited for her approval. 

She nodded and I slowly entered her tight hole. Her fists clenched as she adjusted slightly. Her moaned were filled with pain and pleasure, simultaneously. 

"You're doing good baby," I breathed, once my head was in I proceeded. I felt her cringe around me as I made my way inch by inch. The process was slow but it was finally worth it as my entire member was inside of her. I panted.  

"Okay baby, move," She nodded and I listened. I slowly begun to push and pull, in and out. After a minute, she informed me faster and harder. My pace quickened, her moans becoming high pitched. She nearly screamed and flinched at my sudden thrust. 

I think I found her sweet spot. 

"R-Right there Frankie, uhh~" My eyes widened as she moaned my name. Sounds like a new nickname. After she had relaxed, she started moaning.  Ramming harder into that spot made her moan louder.

Oh dear. 

I am by far really surprised how large my trunk is. 

After about ten minutes on continuously fucking her on her prostate, I started to feel the urge to explode. By the sounds of his moans it sounded like she was about to as well. 

"What do I do?" I asked, biting her shoulder, but not too hard. 

"Come inside me. P-Please?" she asks in such an innocent voice 

And with one last grunt I filled his sweet hole with my juice. Some fell out and onto my balls, and the floor. I flipped her to where she was on her back and I collapsed on top of her. She moaned deeply as I slipped out of her and I laid next to her. She looked at me with those glowing eyes, my heart pumped quicker than expected. 

"I know I'm a one night stand to you but I think that you are more than that to me," I said after coming from my highs. She gave me a sympathetic look and moved a strand of hair from my face. 

"You're not just a one-night stand Frank. You're my favorite. You're special," She pressed her hand against my cheek and smiled. 

"Do you mean it?" I whispered and her face got closer to mine. 

"Of course I do sugar," She replied, she kiss my lips and I kissed back passionately. I feel like I was almost in tears because I haven't felt this kind of love since before I was in prison. This is unbelievably amazing. My ex-wife hates me and took my kids away from me and honestly, I have never felt better in my life. 

She is the most second best thing that has ever happened to me underneath my twins.


	6. Promise? – Frerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very triggering!

A childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun. Not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul.

Frank was finding himself sitting there in the shower tub again. His mind goes to brutal things while he's in there. Mostly suicidal thoughts. 

Tonight, his mother gave him the worst of the worst abuse he has experienced. Verbal abuse. Sure, he took shoes, cords, and punches by the same woman. 

But words hurt more than anything to him. 

He never thought physical abuse was real. But he knew words were more realistic. 

Because the voices told him the same things. 

He stared at the pain pills resting on the palm of his small hand. He couldn't count how many were there, but he knew there was more than six. He swallows them, almost chocking on the large tablets. He leaned his head back till it was resting on the shower wall and he closed his eyes. 

He suddenly felt a strong urge to hurt himself. He shook his head but the voices in his head told him 'yes'.

'Do it,'

'No one will care,'

'Your mom hates you,'

'Who's going to save you now?'

It was then when he found a shaver. He put more pressure, he was sure now that he'll be able to feel it but he couldn't. He sees the famous crimson bead underneath the tip of the blade but he couldn't feel anything.

'Why isn't it working?'

'Where's the rush?'

'He needs a rush.'

He felt helpless now, he doesn't know what to do with himself. He releases the blade from his fingers and hears the 'plink' it makes on the shower floor. Even though the shower water is falling on his face, he knew he was crying his hardest.

Without thinking, he grabbed his bag from outside the shower and reached in. He picked out his second tool of choice. His scalpel. He took the scalpel and in a quick motion, he stabbed the inside of his left wrist. The pain takes over him but he doesn't flinch at all. All he ever wanted was the rush.

Another surge of endorphins runs through him. Before he gets time to really feel it, he starts seeing spots. 

'What's happening?' He thought. His eyes follow the spots and they turned red, he realized he's looking at his own arms.

He could feel a scream in the back of his throat. He tries so hard to keep it in. He held his breath for as long as he could, but finally he explodes. He screams so hard that he was sure his throat ripped. He pulls his knees to his chest and he broke down. His tears fall down to his bloody arms. He knew it was getting harder to breath. He felt like someone was sitting on his chest.

Even though the water is falling down on him, his arms are still red. He couldn't see his pale peach skin, all he could see is red. 

'What have I done?'

'What's wrong with me?'

It was then when he knew he had to call one person. 

Gerard. 

Or Mr. Way...

Frank had the same English teacher for the past three years. He got to know him on a personal level. For any reason, big or small, he would go to Mr. Way for guidance and inspiration. 

As you could tell, this young man's life is anything but inspiring. 

Barely able to do so, the teenage boy picked up his cellphone and clicked on Mr. Way's tab. He typed quicker than he thought he could. 

\--

The moment Gerard received the text, he didn't hesitate. He felt as if he failed the little one for a moment. He never knew a thing about Frank being abused by his own mother. 

His eyes widened when he remembered Frank walking into class numerous occasions with a black eye and a limp in his walk. He would occasionally ask if he was bullied, Frank always answered 'no'. 

Gerard couldn't believe how pained he really is. 

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator answered, Gerard's hands were already shaking. 

"H-Hi. I just received a text from my student who is about to commit suicide. C-Could you please send an ambulance to his house?" He asked, tears falling from his eyes, not caring about the desperation in his cracking voice.

"Okay sir, if you could please calm yourself and tell me the address,"

Trying not to wake Lindsey, he slipped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. He didn't put on anything too fancy. Just something to walk out of the house with.

After negotiating with Gerard, Frank's eyes were closing. He had high doubts about staying alive. He knew he wasn't going to make it. Even if he died tonight, he would go happy. He just talked to the best person he'd ever met and that's all that mattered to him. He closed his eyes smiled, losing consciousness by the second. 

\--

Gerard followed the ambulance to Frank's house and found the sleeping boy, his mouth foamed and his entire body covered in blood. He looked so peaceful. Hell, he was even grinning. 

Something Gerard didn't and couldn't understand. 

\--

Darkness. 

He was trapped in his own oblivion, until he heard sounds. 

He heard the bleep bleep of a machine, like he could have been injured by a bomb and the bomb about to go off could've sounded like the machine. 

Everything turned black until he slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and as the strong smell of anti-bacterial cleaner filled his nose. 

His mouth was dry and he smacked his lips a few times. He was laying down, in a bed it seemed, and the room was bright. Light from the window reflecting off the white walls, making him want to close his eyes again. 

He felt like he had slept for years, but he was still tired. He again heard the beeping of a machine and slowly turned his head towards the source of the noise. The muscles in his neck were stiff and sore. 

He turns his head and sees his mother sitting in a chair by the window. He was confused on how could she be here. Frank begun to speak with shallow breath. His speech was slurred.

"Mom?"

She smiled. She ran to Frank's bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Frankie?" She asked softly, her hand caressed his cheek. Frank tilted his head with confusion. 

'How could she hate me but ask if I was okay? How could someone hurt a person, and act like it never happened the next day' He thought, furrowing his eyebrows in anger. Tears escaped his eyes as he couldn't stop thinking about all of the things she said. 

He wishes he died that night. 

His mom left shortly after, leaving him time to ponder on the little things. The IV tube, the cloth that wrapped securely around his small arm, even the ridiculous color that covered the dry walls. It wasn't a very humble environment. Red walls, old looking teddy bears that rested on the cupboard. It reminded the poor boy of anger.

Bitterness, more like it. 

After hours of complaining about every inch of the room, he was surprised to see Gerard stepped in. He sat and widened his eyes, a smile planted on his face. Frank wrapped his arms tightly around Gerard's neck. He didn't want to let go, but he had to. 

"Are you okay?" Gerard asked in a whisper. Frank responded with a nod, not really able to express his actual emotions. 

He was anything but okay.


	7. I Don't Love You – Frerard

Momma always told me don't waste your time on someone that doesn't waste their time on you. 

But that was until I met Frank. 

We're not in a relationship. We're just fuck buddies.

No hard feelings. 

Well, on his part of course. 

See, a lot of people don't know this but Frank is different. He is amazing and I gained feelings for him. We might have already had sex like 5 times but I never thought those moments were casual. 

And today is the day that I want to tell him my feelings.

I'm sure I'm special to him. 

Hopefully.

I sat on the edge of my bed, waiting for something good to happen. Usually I would call Ray and ask him to hang out, but I wanted to feel something. 

Something good within me. 

I picked up my iPhone and dialed a number I knew by heart. 

Frank's. 

Three rings and no answer. I tried again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Until he finally answered. 

"What's up?" He asked simply. 

"Wanna come over? I just want to talk,"

I waited ten seconds until he finally responded with a sigh. 

"Yeah, alright," He muttered in a not-so-exciting way.

My heart jumped as I heard a knock on my front door. I ran towards a nearby mirror and adjusted my hair.

Looks like shit. 

Deal with it. 

I made my way to my front door and side. I turn the doorknob and smiled when I saw him leaning against the door frame. A devilish smirk danced across his lips. I tried to hold back any licking of my lips or seductive actions. 

Why, hello Hottie McHottie!

If you could just put your dick in my ass that would be great, thanks.

Oh god what! 

It's not like he hasn't done that before. 

Well! Do it again!

Stop.

No. 

Yes!

"Well, are you going to let me in princess?" He asked extinguishing his cigarette. 

"Y-Yeah, come in," I snapped out of my thoughts immediately and shook my head. Just the way he walked in my home, very sexy. I examined every inch of his body within a few seconds until he stopped in the living room. 

Ugh, he's so hot! 

"Missed me, baby?" He snaked his strong arms around my waist and closed the gap between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Y-Yes,"

It's true. 

I missed him a lot.. 

I haven't seen him in like a month and honestly he is the only reason why I'm living.

"Yes what?" He asked sternly. He caressed his amazing hand on my cheek and smiled. I swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes daddy," I whispered, looking down. 

"Good boy... now, you said you wanted to talk. What you want to talk about?" He asked seductively. I sucked in a breath and had to think hard.

"Let's go in my room?" I asked innocently and he raised eyebrow, and bit his lip. 

Without a word he let me go and grabbed my hand. For some reason he led me to my own room. 

He knows this place pretty well.

Well, maybe it's because we fucked in almost every single room in this household.

Interesting huh?

We made it to my room and he sat down at the very middle of my bed in criss cross applesauce formed. Instinctively climbed on and straddled him.

This was my favorite position I had with him when we would have those late-night conversations after and even before sex.

"So what's up baby? What do you need to talk about?" He asked resting his head on my shoulder, his hot breath against my neck. I felt goosebumps form on my skin.

"I-I" was all I could say. I am feeling unusually turned on.

Why am I breathing so quickly?

"Before you say anything how about we make a deal," He started to say and he caressed his fingers against my chest "I fuck you until you can't walk for a week and then you'll tell me. Because daddy doesn't like to be impatient," he muttered and my breath started to hitch.

"O-Okay,"

He took off his shirt and I took off mines. We looked into each others eyes and that's when he kissed me. I was the only one practically naked in my boxer briefs. Wow, he was fully clothed.

Not fair.

He finally took off his pants and there it was in all its glory. 

The perfect dick, obviously. 

I say it was around 7 inches with girth and circumcised. 

I was nervous for some odd reason. 

What's wrong with me? 

I've seen his member before.

"C'mere baby," He motioned me to scoot closer to him. That's when I put my mouth around his mushroomed head and started sucking it slowly. As I build up confidence I got a little ahead of myself and started to take the whole dick but I gagged. 

"E-Easy baby. You're...oh... doing so good," He moaned as he shuttered loudly. I watched as he threw his head back when I rubbed my tongue on his slit.  

Mmmm.

He's so yummy. 

I guess he wanted to return the favor so he took my boxer briefs off and started on my average size member. 

Oh god. 

He's so good with mouth. 

He's always been. 

He knew how to work his tongue. Then I gave out a moan of ecstasy. My breath became shaky and I squeeze my eyes shut when I tried to hold it in but suddenly I came right in his mouth. He obviously didn't mind when he swallowed every last drip. 

"I wanna see your face when I fuck you senselessly," He said laying me on my back and sat between my thighs.

He's so sexy. 

"You know what princess?" He asked rubbing a hand against my inner thigh and then over my belly.

"Hmm?"

"I hate to admit it I want to do bad things to your perfect body," 

"Then do it daddy," I whispered and we stared at each other's eyes for a long five seconds.

I was ready. 

With the same hand he moved it down and slid a finger in. He added more fingers as I was getting looser. His movements were very slow and amazing. I groaned in pain and pleasure. 

More pleasure. 

And the eye contact was deadly. 

He ejected his fingers and I whined at the lost of touch. He leaned down and grabbed some lube in his bag and lube me up. The cold sensation overwhelmed my entrance. 

He was looking for a condom and a disappointing expression was shown on his very handsome face.

Honestly, the sight of him above me was the most wonderful thing ever. 

Believe me, I'm sure of it. 

He leaned down and pecked my lips. He looked nervous but it was noticeable that he was trying to play it off.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly and ran my fingers through his raven black locks.

"Baby, I forgot a condom. Can I still fuck you raw?" He asked in a deep dark way. I've been waiting for this moment for over a month so sure. Because at that moment I didn't care so I nodded.

"I'm tested and clean so don't worry," He said lining himself to my entrance.

He straddled me and finally put his head into my ass. I winced but It didn't hurt. It wasn't that intense. He slowly put inch by inch in me until he was completely in.

"Ugh, I forgot how tight you felt," He moaned out with his eyelids shut closed. I agreed and he slowly started to thrust in and out and began to build up speed. 

I knew I was in heaven. 

"Yes daddy uhh~" He felt good and we both smiled looking at each other. Moans and groans of pleasure escaped our lips as he thrusted harder and faster.

"Gerard I-" He moaned out my name for the first time in a very long time. I could tell his mind was going in circles and the feeling was insane. 

I felt spurts of come inside me. After he was done he kissed me and pulled out. We were both sweating and tired but couldn't sleep. His entire body weight was on mine. All we could do right now is stare at each other as we caught our breath.

I guess now would be a good time to spill the beans and finally admit these feelings.

"Daddy?" I asked panting slightly against his neck.

"Yes princess?" He replied calmly and subtly. His voice sounded sweet.

"I-I wanna say something," I said quietly almost sounding like a whisper. He looked at me with a small adorable smirk.

"Say it then," He sounded inpatient. 

"I-I love you," I whispered and he cocked his head to the left. 

"W-What?" He looked bewildered and wide eyed, and really didn't look too happy about what I just said. 

"I love you... and that's all I had to say," He kept looking around and his eyes kept darting back and forth very fast and he looked like he didn't trust being here. 

Shit...

"O-Oh uh... I gotta go," He got up off of me and quickly started to dress up. 

I knew this was going to happen. 

"Where are you going?" I sat up quickly feeling like shit. Tears threatened my eyes but I was really good at holding it all in. 

I'm good at bottling it all up. 

That's not a good thing. 

"Look, Gee, you are my princess, my baby. And honestly, out of all the others, you're my favorite. You are special," He explained sliding on his black jeans and buckled his belt. 

Others? 

Oh yeah, I forgot. 

I met him on a website like Tinder.

But, for gay sex. 

'No strings attached' is their fucking motto.

And they were correct on that part I guess. 

How could I be so blind? 

How could I forget he's a fuckboy and doesn't give a flying fuck about my feelings?!

Remember when I said I could hide things bottle them up? Well, my emotions decided to explode right now.

Yay, I'm fucking crying... 

That's exactly what I needed. 

That's it! 

"Just spit it out Frank! How do you even fucking feel about me?! Am I a fucking blowup toy?! Say it!" I spat on his fucking face. 

"I don't love you,"


End file.
